


Birthday Surprise

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Ford makes an unusual present for Dipper and Mabel's birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr [here](https://healy-dealy.tumblr.com/post/177607426946/birthday-surprise).

“Dipper! Mabel!” Ford called out from the yard. “Come look at what I made for your birthday!”

“Oh, boy,” said Stan, as Dipper and Mabel dashed outside. “Let’s see what you cooked up this time.”

Dipper and Mabel _ooh_ ed and _ahh_ ed over the machine their Great Uncle had made. “What is it?” asked Mabel.

“It’s an Automatic Cake-Maker,” Ford answered. “You just press the button, and poof! Instant cake.”

“But how does it work?” asked Dipper.

“Simple!” Ford replied. “It creates a portal to the Cake Dimension and grabs one from there.”

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look. “Is it safe?” Dipper asked.

“Perfectly,” said Ford. “Go ahead and try it.”

Tentatively, Dipper reached out and pushed the button. Instantly, a giant, fanged cake-monster appeared out of thin air. “ZKR GDUHV GLVWXUE PB VOXPEHU?” it screamed.

“Augh! Kill it!” Mabel shouted. She aimed her grappling hook at the monster and fired, pulverizing it into bits of dough.

For a while, none of them spoke, too astonished by the events they just witnessed. Then, finally, Ford broke the silence. “Alright, change of plans. Who wants to go to the mall and pick out some toys?”

“Yay! Presents!” Dipper and Mabel cheered.


End file.
